


Much More

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was little, Elizabeth Bennet wanted so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012.

When she was little, Elizabeth Bennet wanted so much more.

She wanted to be a princess and be saved from the dragons and evil warlocks. She wanted to be the one doing the slaying of said dragons and evil warlocks. She wanted to play in the fields with her sisters forever, and she wanted to sit alone under the tree the rest of her life, quietly reading on too-hot summers days.

She wanted to get far away from England, from this always foggy, always raining country of snobs and foppish fools. She wanted to see another country, to move like other people did, speak like they did, see the world like they did.

Elizabeth Bennet is what you might call a _dreamer_ , and so, for the most of her life, she had wanted _so much more._

She finds, however, as she stands in a white dress and veil that she frankly thought she would never wear, that maybe she has enough.

Maybe even more than she imagined.


End file.
